Powers of a moonless night
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Krystal Inuyasha and the others must find Naraku who has the last jewel shard and stop him before he becomes to strong for them to defeat. R


Powers of a Moonless Night

Chapter 1

This story continues from my first story, an other Hanyou?... This story starts off after Kagome and the rest have defeated Naraku and found every jewel shard but one. Now Inuyasha and_ Krystal _live in the north with her father in his castle along with a few new friends they made. The triplets Zokura, Zilla and Violet and along with Kai and Jeru, more join them later on. Now and then they go and visit Sesshomaru on the Lords request.

**In The North: The triplets and friends had just returned from traveling around in the north as a duty of the lords to see if the villages are doing well. **

"So how was your trip?" Krystal had said. She was stilling on the wall of the steeps leaning back against the wall as the others all walked up to the castle.

"It… was ok…" Zokura had said as she walked up to Krystal and gave her a hug. "I'm just gladded to be back."

"I'm glade to be back too. And away from Naraku" Kai had said as he gave Krystal a hug also.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha had said as he walked out of the castle doors. Krystal was now a little on the confused side.

"Didn't you, Kagome, and the others defeat him?" Krystal asked.

"Well we did. Or that's what we thought." Inuyasha said sitting next to Krystal.

""You don't think he was revived bye the jewel shard you couldn't find?" Zokura had said. She was sitting next to Kai, on the opposite wall of Inuyasha and Krystal. The others went inside to unpack.

"No I don't think he was. Kagome said she didn't sense any other jewels near by and we took all the ones that he had." Inuyasha said.

"This is really odd." Krystal was thinking and looked to them. "Were did you see him?"

"Not to far from here. But he headed south-west once he saw us." Kai answered.

"I have to warn Kagome." Inuyasha said. He still worried about Kagome from time to time but he knew she was safe in the future right? Inuyasha jumped down from the wall and looked to Krystal before he was about to run off.

"Its ok Inuyasha you can go warn her. We have to find the other anyway." She said smiling. "Then meet us at Sesshomaru's ok?"

"Fine. Love you." And with that he was off into the forest and gone.

Krystal watched until he was out of site and ran into the castle and up to the lord' study.

"Something wrong, Krystal?" The lord had said. He was sitting at his desk doing paper work when Krystal came running in.

"Its Naraku… he's back…" She said quickly.

The lord quickly got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Krystal. "Where is he?"

"He was spotted not to far from here but headed south-wets." Krystal replied.

"Ok. I'll go warn the neighboring villages and castles." The lord had said.

"Ok. I'm going to find the others then head to Sesshomaru's since it's on the way."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Getting Kagome."

"Ok. Be careful and are the others going as well?"

"Yes."

"Good better in numbers." The lord had said.

"I'll be back soon father." Krystal said and she was off running down the hall and the Lord was already telling his guards. Krystal san to her room and opened a wooden cabinets on the wall and took out her sword. She looked at it, smiled and put it in its sheath and on her belt. She grabbed two small pouches and put one on her left arm and the other on her right thigh and put a few kunai and shrunken in it. She grabbed a small bag and ran down to the kitchen and put some food in it and meet everyone outside in front of the castle doors.

"Ready?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. Jeru, Violet, and Zilla will go to the east and find Sango and her brother. Me, Kai and Zokura will go south and get Miroku. Then we'll all meet at Sesshomaru's. Ok?" They all nodded their heads again. "Ok let's set off." They all said their byes and were off in two groups.

It took Krystal's group two days to find Miroku and four days to gets back to Sesshomaru's and it took Jeru's group three days to find Sango and four days to get to Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha arrived a day after Krystal's group had arrived. Now around a week after they left the North. They were sitting in Sesshomaru's meeting room talking about what to do about the Naraku problem.

"What should we do?" Sango asked.

"We should find Naraku and kill him right away." Inuyasha had said.

"No we should wait and see what he's up to before we go rushing in." Miroku said.

"If we wait to long he might become to powerful like last time." Inuyasha said.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Jeru said.

"You always do." Zilla said.

"Well that's cause he likes to fight just as much as Inuyasha." Violet said.

"DO not. I love to fight more then him." Jeru said.

"You want to make a bet about that cat?" Inuyasha said. (A/n since I forgot to mention Jeru is a cheetah demon, Zokura is a dog Hanyou, Zilla is part dragon part dog and Violet is raccoon and dog.. Even though their triplets there all different races. Very hard to explain.)

"Fine but I will win!" Jeru and Inuyasha were all up in each others faces growling and hissing in Jeru's case.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled. She still didn't take the necklace off just because of this reason. Violet grabbed Jeru's hair and pulled him back and pinned him to the ground.

"Will you to behave now?" Krystal asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Good. Now let's continue." Krystal sat back down after dragging Inuyasha back to the chair.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Kagome asked.

"How about we split up and look for him?" Zokura suggested.

"That's might work." Krystal said.

"Yeah it just might work." Kai said.

"Yeah." Sango said. "And we should leave as soon as possible."

"Yes." Krystal said and stood up. "Let's see the groups should be. Sango, Miroku and Zilla for one group. And they can search the east. Violet, Jeru for the south. Zokura and Kai for the west and Inuyasha, me and Kagome for the north. Is that ok?"

"Fine with us.," Kai said.

"Same here." Violet said.

"Ditto" Sango said.

Krystal looked to Kagome. "Kagome? Is that ok?"

"Yes." Kagome said softly.

"Ok then lets head out." Krystal said that and everyone was out of the room. After a few minutes everyone was outside saying their good byes and heading off to were they were to go. They were to meet back here in a few weeks with any news they had. Kagome, Krystal and Inuyasha were the last to leave. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and was quiet. She was quiet all day.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Krystal asked her as they ran off.

"No. I'm just glad to be back." She faked smiled.

"Same here. Were all glad to have you back."

"Thanks." They continued on running to the north. Yet did they know that each group was begging followed and that there plan was know of.

* * *

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed chap 1. I'll try to update as soon as i can. Please R&R**

**Krystal-wolf77**


End file.
